Chasing Your Vongola Butt
by MinaNaru4ever - 8027forever
Summary: "I don't know. It's all because of the stupid dare that a straight guy like me is now chasing over your sexy fuckable Vongola butt." Yamamoto said, looking at the daring face of Vongola Decimo. "Well, too bad that you didn't know." Tsuna chuckled seductively, "It would take more than a cheap trick to get me sleep with you." TYL!80 x TYL!27. Lemon. AU. Collab fic with KHFFMEE-8027.


Disclaimer:

I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn nor do I gain any money by doing this. KHR and its characters belong to Amano Akira. Please do not sue me because I'm just a rabid fanboy who is currently unemployed and just suddenly got addicted with KHR fandom and the smexy yaoi of the characters.

**This is a collaboration fic with KHFFMEE-8027.**

Warning:

It's Yaoi TYL!80 x TYL!27 (TYL!Yamamoto x TYL!Tsuna) pairing, as in male x male loves each other or doing sex together. If this subject turns you off, you better press the Back button. Alright, you have been warned! I don't want any complaints, reports or flames about this story since I don't think I do you any harms by uploading this story to the net.

* * *

**Chasing Your Vongola Butt ─ Chapter 1**

"**The Bet Is On!"**

It's another fine and joyful morning in Namimori when a 24-year olds brunet-haired guy was standing outside of the one-storey café with curiosity written clearly in his doe-like brown eyes.

'So this is where it is?' the guy wondered to himself, staring the front of the café in a slight content.

He was wearing a black blazer with an orange long-sleeved button up shirt underneath it, a pair of matching black pants that fitted perfectly on his legs, and an expensive-looking black dress shoes. Armani, of course. Not only that, a laptop bag also hanged on his right shoulder. A pair of square-framed transparent reading glasses was also covering his warm-chocolatey eyes and his brunet hair was untamed, spiky, defying-gravity hair and was somehow similar to a lion's.

That guy was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi, a kind, loving and peaceful leader of Vongola Famiglia, also known as the Vongola Decimo.

Because of his current right-hand man's advice, Gokudera Hayato, he found himself standing there, hoping to find the latte that the Italian man was very hyped about. The café itself wasn't really showing much. It's kind of small, air-conditioned, one-storey café and judging from the interiors, the café was obviously new in this Namimori.

As Tsuna stepped in to the café, he could smell the freshly brewed coffee coming to his nostrils, and as if to compliment it further, the soft instrumental music was set, playing a nice melody on his ears.

'This place is kind of nice.' Tsuna smiled a little inside his mind, feeling pleased of this new place.

He continued to walk, appreciating the scene around him nicely as he nodded and stared in a slight awe.

The interior theme of the cafe was like any usual average café. The walls were painted in light brown paint and the flooring was made out of small, glossy white tiles. The tables were made out of wood, round shaped, and wooden chairs with comfortable brown-colored cushion were arranged perfectly, in a nice and set manner. There were also sofas near the edge of the café that looked so comfy to sit on, along with a square table near it.

'I gotta thank Hayato for this. He really knows my taste.' He mumbled a little as he looked around.

He had a very good first impression on this café. Really. It was nice and relaxing. And this was really what he's been looking for, a calm and peaceful place where he didn't have to be bothered by anything. He really enjoyed this place and it made a pleased smile slightly plastered on his face.

Could this day be any better? He wondered that to himself, feeling relaxed and well pleased. He then smiled a chaste smile a little.

'Maybe it could...' The Decimo continued to say, sighing in content. Tsuna thought that his day was going to be better and better, knowing how relaxing this café was.

Well, at least that was what he thought until he almost got his eardrums popping out…

"GOOD MORNING, SIR!"

Instinctively, Tsuna turned his head to the direction of the counter. There he could see a guy with white, short, spiky hair and silver eyes was grinning at him. One thing that's very noticeable from this enthusiastic guy was the small bandage, plastered simply on the bridge of his nose. Also, his hands were also wrapped in bandages.

Though Tsuna was stunned a little for a moment, he was able to gain his composure back. He walked closer towards the silveret, fixing his glasses a little as he strolled down to the counter.

Upon arriving to the counter, the Vongola boss decided to give a quick small glance toward the guy, interested of who might this enthusiastic person be.

'Sasagawa Ryohei,' Tsuna thought, reading the employee's nametag in silent. He tried to remember if this guy's name ever rings a bell to him, though seemingly it's not.

"SIR, ARE YOU GOING TO EXTREMELY ORDER NOW?" Ryohei spoke up, probably waking up the entire neighborhood.

'There goes my calm and peaceful day now.' The mafia boss mentally cringed up his face.

"SIR? SHALL I TAKE YOUR ORDER NOW? OR PROBABLY YOU WANNA SEE OUR EXTREME MENUS FIRST?"

'Not again…' The brunet silently sulked in his mind, upon hearing that thunderous voice right on his face. He concluded that he really should bury his high hopes by now.

'Hhhhh,' he gave a tired sigh, 'Let's just get this over with…'

Determined to just swing it, order, pay and then enjoy his drink, Tsuna looked at the menu being handed to him.

"Oh, uh…" He blinked twice, not really sure of what he wanted to order. In fact, he probably already forgot what he came here for. Thanks to that loud rambling.

He skimmed fast the menu enlisted there and decided to order a regular latte. He didn't even think twice of what he wanted. He just saw the word 'recommended' near the list and decided to order it.

"I'd like to buy one regular latte please."

The clerk nodded and punched a bunch of buttons on the cash registrar, making a loud typing sound as he pressed.

"ONE REGULAR-SIZED LATTE FOR 8000 YEN!" Ryohei enthusiastically exclaimed.

'Geez. I get it, I get it. I'm not deaf, okay.' Tsuna mentally complained to himself, resisting the urge to roll his eyes sarcastically.

Since Tsuna was not the type that easily got angry over nothing, he decided to keep it all on his own, swallowing it all up.

A brief exchange later, the extreme guy proceeded to make the latte that was ordered. Ryohei turned away and as for Tsuna? Since he got nothing to do, he just observed the fellow male.

While, indeed, Tsuna admitted that the loud shouts were kind of scratching the back of his mind off. The silveret didn't really seem to be so bad if he's just stay still. The guy seemed normal enough and also good looking too which was a plus point.

And looking that the said guy was now looking so expert and kind of cool while making the drink, the brunet did a double take.

'He wasn't really that bad when he's not going so loud.' The Vongola Decimo gave a simple thought, still observing the extreme guy. Somehow, Tsuna's slightly irked mood was kind of changed after seeing that Ryohei could be good too if he's less extreme.

'Maybe he was just excited about having a customer so he shouted like that?' Tsuna looked around and he noticed the only customers were two females on separate tables.

'Can't help being enthusiastic since there's almost no customers.' He nodded understandingly.

However, the thought perished soon after he realized a brown bag was shoved into his face followed by another ear popping shout.

"HERE'S YOUR ORDER, SIR! MADE TO THE EXTREME!"

Okay, scratch that thought.

Not wanting to wait any longer to hear that deafening sound again, the brunet decided to go and stay away as far as possible.

"Thank you." Tsuna took the bag and headed off after giving a fake smile, a gesture that he's very well trained to do.

Right after he turned back, facing away from Ryohei, he gritted his teeth in annoyance as he hurriedly walked for the vacant seat by the window.

'If only he could learn to quiet down a little then he could be considered a boyfriend material.' His mind did a little complain of what he just did.

'Well, I mean, it's been a while since my last relationship before. And I admit he's kind of cute. Maybe… Maybe if he could only tone down by just a little…' the brunet continued to give a deep thought about that. Maybe he could try going out with that extreme clerk.

"NO, NO, NO. THANK YOU!" The overly enthusiastic clerk gave an even louder reply from before. And this time, it made Tsuna turned halfway reactively. There he could see the clerk was smiling a wide smile and saluting at him.

Tsuna turned his back again and proceeded to go to the vacant seat by the window. He could only sigh at the thought of trying to date with that extreme Ryohei.

'Oh my. Am I really that desperate?'

* * *

As Tsuna walked away to his seat, another figure came through the entrance, wearing the same brown colored uniform as Ryohei, draping a neatly folded blue jacket over his shoulder and a black-blue helmet carried on one hand.

"YO, YAMAMOTO! YOU'RE EXTREMELY BACK! DID YOU FINISH THE DELIVERIES?" Ryohei grinned as he made that loud overbearing sound again, earning a look of building annoyance from the Decimo.

That said guy was none other than Yamamoto Takeshi. He had raven black hair, spiky and short, sharp amber eyes, cheeky grin, and a small scar, probably about one or two inches on the right side his chin. He was dubbed the baseball star of his old middle school, as well as the school heartthrob and even now too.

"All done!" Yamamoto replied enthusiastically as he made a winning smirk,

"I got lots of tips too!" The raven-haired male passed along a whooping total of 25,000 yen to Ryohei. "The ladies are always too kind and always giving me too much!"

"YOSH! THAT'S WHY YOU'RE ALWAYS IN CHARGE FOR DELIVERY DUTY!" replied Ryohei, still maintaining that loud voice, which somehow made Tsuna to grit his teeth even more.

"Yeah," Yamamoto muttered blankly as he gave a quick glance to the surroundings of the café.

He could notice that there's not much of a customer this morning. Only two females and a lone brunet guy by the window. From afar, Yamamoto watched Tsuna working quietly. Amidst the loud voice of his extreme friend, the delivery guy could also hear the taps on the keyboard of the laptop that the brunet did. And judging from the look of it, it seemed like the lone brunet was very into it, whatever it was.

Feeling curious of it, and since he got nothing to do anyway, Yamamoto set out a foot to come over and peek at what the brunet was doing. He was just curious because the brunet looked so serious. He thought that maybe he could lend a hand or what. Always being the nice and gentle guy. Well, that was until his senpai exclaimed out of the blue.

"YAMAMOTO!" And the said man stopped his tracks, eyes slightly widened.

But it was not Ryohei's voice that made Takeshi stopped his advance. It was actually the sudden movement that the lone brunet did. Yamamoto could see that the brunet suddenly stopped tapping the keyboard as the guy looked sideways to glance at Ryohei and Yamamoto. His face filled with exasperation.

And that's how their eyes first made in contact.

Sharp amber eyes met with calm brown eyes. As they looked at each other, Yamamoto took note of the brown color on Tsuna's beautiful eyes and he could see what the brunet feel. He could easily notice the sign of distress and frustration were apparent on those beautiful eyes.

Quickly, Takeshi turned and looked at Ryohei,

"Senpai, I told you some customers might get annoyed if you keep shouting like that." The taller guy looked sincere and caring toward his senpai,

"The old man is probably gonna scold both of us again if we don't meet our quota, you know."

But just as expected, Ryohei just wouldn't understand.

"HM? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, YAMAMOTO? WE EXTREMELY RAN OVER OUR EXTREME TODAY'S QUOTA! THANKS TO YOU!" He pumped his fist in the air as he voiced out that extreme word deliberately.

"But senpai-" Yamamoto tried to bring some sense to his friend, but it seemed that the guy wouldn't listen at him at all. In fact, the older guy decided to talk about something else.

"Anyway, Yamamoto," Ryohei cut in, gesturing the taller guy to come closer instead of shouting it out loud like he usually did. Feeling curious, Yamamoto momentarily forgot his previous plan and came close to the counter to lean over in whispering range.

"You see that guy over there?" Ryohei bluntly pointed at the brunet.

Too bad that the extreme clerk didn't know, Tsuna was silently observing them from a far, glancing sideways while sipping on his latte

'Well, that wasn't very nice.' Tsuna thought quietly in his mind as he gritted his teeth again, feeling annoyed. 'Pointing your finger to someone? Seriously? And, seems like they're talking about me too.' He sighed as he put down his latte to the table, still looking at the guys talking not far from him.

Back to the talking clerks, Yamamoto and Ryohei were now looking at the loner by the window. Ryohei seemed like he's about to start a gossip, while Yamamoto was trying to listen to his senpai.

"Yeah, what about him?" he replied as he looked at Tsuna. He noticed that the brunet was now back to the serious mode, silently typing and staring at his laptop nonchalantly.

"You don't wanna go there. I don't think he wants anyone to bother him. He's been looking at me for a while now. I think he might hate me for no reason." The silveret replied, his expression turned dark.

After hearing that, Yamamoto couldn't help but to sweat-drop a little.

'I wouldn't say for no reason, senpai.' he thought with humor, smiling to himself, leaving the other guy looked rather confused.

"Really, senpai? That's interesting." The raven haired guy replied, feeling enthusiastic after hearing it, lifting his eyebrows a little. He then continued,

"Well, let me check on what he's doing. I won't be too long."

Before Yamamoto could go, Ryohei pulled him right back. Somehow, the guy's face also turned a little bit serious and a trace of shock was apparent on his face.

"Wait a minute… " the guy paused a little,

"Yamamoto, you're not…" he asked with a tone full of intrigue.

"Eh? What?" the baseball ace asked, looking confused of what his senpai meant.

"You know…" Ryohei looked away, "You're not planning to hit on him, are you? I mean, I didn't know you liked guys."

It made the other guy looked dumbfounded. His mouth was also gapping.

"Well, it's not bad or anything. I'll still accept you for who you are."

Well, this was getting a little bit weird. Last time he checked, he's straight. He's not into guys. And clearly, he's not planning to hit on the lone brunet there. Ryohei surely had got it all wrong. He just wanted to know what the brunet was doing and why the brunet looked so serious. That's all! Ryohei misunderstood it!

But before Yamamoto could reply back, Ryohei continued again.

"And I'm sure the boss won't hate you for it. I mean, you do get lots of tips. You just can't let anyone know you're gay."

"But Senpai," Yamamoto tried to cut in. "You've got it all wrong."

"YAMAMOTO! YOU'RE TOO EXTREME!" Out of the blue, the loud roar of Sasagawa Ryohei came out again as he then shook with Yamamoto's hands.

"No, Senpai, listen to me." Takeshi tried to explain again, but seemed like it's no use.

In fact, it was only replied by a pleading whisper from the other guy.

"Please don't be gay for me. I'm straight. I don't want to break your heart."

Such statement made Yamamoto to sweat-drop again. Seriously, Senpai's imagination and hardheadedness were something that he couldn't handle on his own.

"Senpai, listen, I'm not gay!" With his last push, Yamamoto gave his best shot to knock some sense to his delusional senior.

And nope, it's not working at all.

"THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAY." Ryohei shouted his extreme sound again, unbelieving like a traumatized homophobe.

And that was when an audible cough coming not far from them suddenly caught their attention.

"Err, Sasagawa-san?"

The two males instantly turned and looked at the source of the voice that was beckoning them. There he could see that it was coming from the lone brunet by the window.

While calling out to Ryohei, Tsuna was still sitting on his chair as he turned to them with his glasses on. His arm was raised and his mouth was forming a sweet innocent smile.

"Could you please keep it down a little bit? I need to finish something and it's due today." The brunet smiled pleadingly, looking incredibly cute with it.

And fuck. It made both of them dumbfounded.

Before Ryohei could reply anything, or even could cope up of what's happening, Tsuna decided to continue again. He clasped his hands and closed his eyes a little, making an apologetic gesture, while also looking incredibly cute with it.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to be bossy or anything."

There. It came again. That cute smile of him. It made both of them to be so stunned and mesmerized.

"Ah," was all that Ryohei could reply, looking completely flushed by it.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be—" The formerly loud employee shook his head and then bowed, having a look of regret.

Ryohei then continued, still flushing in red and bowing apologetically to the said brunet,

"I'm extremely sorry!"

Accepting the apology, Tsuna gave a nice comforting smile to the person.

"It's fine, Sasagawa-san. Please don't be like that." Tsuna smiled with his face tilted to the sides and eyes closed, emphasizing his very charm even more.

"A-ah... R-right…" Ryohei nodded silently, red-faced, scratching the back of his head like he was really embarrassed with what he did.

Looking that Sasagawa finally stopped making that loud noise, the Decimo decided to continue on his works. He looked back to his screen again as a subtle winning smirk was forming on his face.

'Easy. It only takes a simple fake smile to get your point across.' Tsuna said to himself, feeling pleased that he was able to make Ryohei did all that with his charm.

But of course, seeing this whole lack of extreme-ness from his Senpai was a totally extraordinary sight for Yamamoto. Usually, as far as he knew, Ryohei would just clam up and shrug it off when a regular customer complains but this time, the guy himself went as far as to apologize! Wonder what just happened! Could it be Tsuna's charm was really unbearably captivating?

After a moment of silence, Yamamoto decided to voice out his opinion.

"Are you alright, Senpai?" the baseball jock asked, looking curious of why Ryohei looked rather out of character.

"Yeah… I'm alright." The other employee mumbled absentmindedly. Yamamoto noted the way Ryohei stared at the brunet.

And he could notice it easily. Judging from his Senpai's expression, the baseball lover could easily see it through. Ryohei was charmed, extremely charmed by the brunet's smile that he lost all his extreme-ness and acted like a swooned guy.

As far as Yamamoto knew, his Senpai was straight. That's why he found this to be very interesting. He didn't know his Senpai could be like this too, mesmerized by a cute smile of the lone brunet. That's why he decided to tease Ryohei.

"So… Senpai," Yamamoto smiled a mischievous grin, "I didn't know you liked guys now. Maybe I'm the one that should be careful."

And it was true! Heck, Ryohei couldn't even stop staring at the brunet. And his face? He made this weird smile as he was leaning over the counter, looking at the mafia boss like a love struck puppy.

"Yeah, yep." the silveret mumbled incoherently, too focused on looking at the brunet's face.

Looking such expression on his Senpai, Yamamoto teased again, a smile still plastered on his face. "So can you take my shift later?" His tone was playful, he knew that his Senpai probably didn't listen of what he just said.

"Mmmm hmm." Ryohei placed his chin on his hand, staring mesmerized at the direction of the brunet.

The grin grew wider.

"Half your pay too?" Ryohei only nodded in agreement, still looking at Tsuna.

"Switch with me for delivery duty?" the raven haired guy asked, still teasing his Senpai.

Yup, Ryohei was definitely too charmed to even cope up.

"Whatever you say, Yama—" but before finishing that, Ryohei clamped his hand over his mouth just in time.

"Stop that, Yamamoto." The former boxer whispered rather loudly but not enough to be heard by the working brunet.

"Hahaha! I can't help it, Senpai. You wouldn't snap out of it. It's like you're too captivated of him!" Yamamoto smiled happily again. Teasing his Senpai like this was not something that happened every day!

The former boxer blinked at the statement, shaking his head after.

"I was not! I extremely was not!" The silveret blushed, denying the fact that he was looking at the adorable brunet like that.

"But you kept looking at him, Senpai! It was as if you're interested in him!" the baseball lover laughed playfully.

"It's not like that, Yamamoto! It's extremely not like that! I'm straight!" the silveret started to panic, he didn't want to admit such fact that he was too mesmerized by the brunet smile.

But before Yamamoto could reply to that, Ryohei decided to continue.

"Woghh! You try and extremely see it for yourself! I bet you're gonna be like that too when you see it!" Ryohei challenged, not accepting the embarrassing fact that he really was too charmed by Tsuna. He thought that Yamamoto would be dazed like what happened to him too when he experienced it on his own.

"Hahaha! I'm not into guys, Senpai. So, it won't work for me at all." Yamamoto declined flatly. Now if it were a girl, it might have been a different matter.

"I bet you half of my pay and delivery duty for 2 months! You're gonna be like that! I dare you! Try flirting with him!"

"Still, Senpai—"

"This month's pay, delivery duty for 3 months, and two tickets to this month's baseball game."

Now that wasn't sounded so bad. He knew that he was straight, so it was definitely an easy win. He wouldn't be affected by that. Plus, what's so hard about it? It's just flirting. Even though it's flirting with a guy, something that he had never done before but it's still just flirting. It's the same like flirting to girls. He could do that even in his sleep. Thanks to his good-looking face and nice attitude.

"Okay, deal." The raven haired guy nodded,

"All I have to do is just flirt with him, right? And if it's not working to me, I win."

And they shook hands. The seduction was on.

Too bad that Yamamoto didn't know. He's in for a real surprise.

—**To Be Continued—**

* * *

Preview for the next chapter:

"Sorry Yamamoto-san, I'm not into guys, like you." Tsuna replied calmly.

"Oh! Well, you've got it all wrong. I mean, I'm not into guys too. It's just that, there's this Senpai of mine that—" Yamamoto tried to explain his reasons.

Hearing that explanation, the brunet flinched a little. His hands were clenched, converting his annoyance.

'Straight. Just as I thought. Treating this like a game, huh?' Tsuna concluded in his mind. He knew that all the flirting was just a game for the other guy. And it's making him annoyed to know that.

Well, that was until Yamamoto realized…

"Hey, wait a minute… Does that mean… Are you gay?"

Upon hearing that, the brunet looked directly to the other guy and said,

"What if I am?" Tsuna dared, he raised his eyebrows inquisitively, "Besides, what's so good in being straight anyway?" he chuckled a little, making a nice depreciating tone to the other guy.

"Then it's true? You're gay?"

Not even answering the other guy question, Tsuna decided to pack his things up and leave the guy.

"Good Day, Yamamoto-san." He put up his fake smile again as he then turned around to leave.

"W-wait, I'm not done yet!" he tried to stop the leaving brunet, reaching out his hands to grab Tsuna's arms.

"Like I said, I'm not interested." Tsuna smirked out his face, making an evil rape face.

And that's when a wicked idea suddenly came to his mind.

"I bet you can't even fuck someone properly." He sneered, laughing at such idea.

"H-huh?" Yamamoto flinched, eyes widened in confusion.

"Can't even go to second round."

"W-what?" Yamamoto was still bewildered.

"Pfft," Tsuna stifled a laugh, "I bet you also come so fast. Like a premature one." The Decimo laughed again, teasing the other guy's pride like that.

"That's not—" he stood up, not wanting to accept Tsuna's accusation.

"Most importantly, I bet you can't satisfy me."

"Hey! Did you just say that I'm bad at sex?!" A slight annoyance rose up on Yamamoto's chest. Of course! His pride as a man was offended by Tsuna's words!

But Tsuna only smirked his seductive smile and said…

"Prove it."


End file.
